Skyscraper
by likethephoenixfromtheashes
Summary: Inspired by the song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato...my version of the end of the "Going home" episode...kind of.


_Title: Skyscraper_

_Pairing: Regina Mills/Emma Swan_

_Spoiler: inspired by the song 'Skyscraper' by Demi Lovato...my version of the end of the "Going home" episode...kind of._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: OUAT and all its characters belong to Adam Horowitz, Eddy Kitsis and ABC._**

* * *

**AUTHOR's NOTE:**

I want to dedicate this Oneshot to my lovely friend **Kearsty**.

Because she is an amazing girl, because she is a fighter, a warrior and because she has a beautiful soul and heart.

And because I can't draw xD

So, **Kearsty** – this is for you.

Hope you'll like it.

Tons of hugs...and stay strong ;)

Much love,

Raven

* * *

**SKYSCRAPER**

**by Raven**

The curse was coming.

And they would lose everything.

Again.

All of them.

But nobody would lose as much as her.

Again.

Regina was in agony.

The void in her heart bigger than ever, the pain simply unbearable.

But it had to be that way, now everything was coming full circle.

She had sacrificed her father's life to enact the curse and now she would give up her son to take it back.

It had started with a Henry and it would end with one.

She would right the wrong she had done 28 years ago.

To give her son what he deserved.

Happiness.

A real happy ending.

She would let him go to save him.

And Emma.

When had she become so attached to the blonde?

She had hated everything about Emma Swan since she had met her and yet it broke her heart to let her go now.

To know that she would never see her again.

And to Regina's surprise that fact hurt as much as losing Henry.

But of course, if she was honest, it was not such a big surprise after all.

When Emma had jumped off the Jolly Roger to get their attention on the way to Neverland her heart had skipped a beat and she had caught herself praying for Emma's safety.

Somewhere along the way, even with all the heated discussions, disagreements and fighting, they had become friends, especially in Neverland.

Henry's rescue had brought them closer – a lot closer.

She would go as far as to say that they had become a family.

Sort of.

Now she would lose them.

She would lose the one family she ever had.

And it tore her apart.

Losing Daniel had been so hard, but this was the real pain.

This was torture.

Regina watched Emma, who was talking to her mother and although Snow was still her enemy, Regina could not stop herself from wondering how Snow must be feeling in this moment, because she had to let her daughter go for the second time after all.

And deep down Regina felt a spark of sympathy for the woman, who would always be her nemesis.

When Henry showed up right in front of her Regina needed all her willpower to hold back the tears, but hearing her son blaming himself made all her strength disappear.

Did he really believe that it was his fault?

He could not be more wrong.

She was the villain in this story.

She was The Evil Queen.

And she did not deserve a Happy Ending.

But Henry did.

Unfortunately her actions were hurting him too, they caused him as much pain as herself.

Henry looking all miserable hurt her more than anything though, because she had never meant for this to happen.

All she had ever cared about had been his happiness.

"You are not a villain, you are my mom."

There it was.

Her redemption, her salvation.

Henry's love.

He was offering it all.

All she had ever wanted.

But in this moment Regina felt like she would not deserve any of it.

She pulled her son into her arms, held him as close to her heart as she could, wishing that she would not have to let go again.

But of course she had to.

And she did.

Just to catch sight of the darkening sky and a huge cloud of green smoke, which came rolling their way.

It was time.

One look at Emma, a nod in understanding and the blonde started to say her good byes, Regina watching her every move for a while, but then she had to turn away.

To turn away and close her eyes.

Regina felt something run down her cheeks, not sure if it were tears or raindrops, but at this point she did not care.

It did not matter.

When a picture of Emma popped up on her mind her thoughts drifted off and she remembered the lyrics of a song she had heard a while ago.

She had not been able to get rid of them and now, all of a sudden, they made perfect sense.

Now they made her understand.

_Skies are crying_

_I am watching_

_Catching teardrops in my hands_

_Only silence_

_As it's ending_

_Like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?_

Was that it?

Would losing Henry, would losing Emma turn her back into a cold and empty shell?

They had been the reason her darkened heart had started to become lighter again, but right now she felt like someone had ripped her heart out completely, all emotions gone.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

That was exactly how she felt.

She had never been so vulnerable and fragile in her entire life.

One breath of air and she would shatter into a million pieces.

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Regina was not so sure about that.

How should she rise again, without nothing left to fight for?

Emma must have sensed her inner struggle, because all of a sudden Regina found herself in the blonde's embrace, taking in this unique scent that was entirely Emma, the first swirls of green smoke engulfing them.

They had no time.

_As the smoke clears I awaken and untangle you from me_

_Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?_

_All my windows still are broken_

_But I'm standing on my feet_

For a long time she had thought Emma would be her downfall, she had thought that Emma would enjoy watching her crumble, but now she knew better.

The honesty and sincerity in Emma's eyes, her reassuring words, nothing more than a whisper, proved otherwise.

And they made Regina strong again, gave her back her wings.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

Yes, she would rise again.

For Henry.

For Emma.

For her family.

_Go run, run, run_

_I'm gonna stay right here_

_Watch you disappear_

It was the one thing left to do.

Emma and Henry were getting into the yellow car and Regina knew she should not torture herself more than necessary, but she could not tear her eyes away.

_Yeah_

_Go run, run, run_

_Yeah it's a long way down _

_But I'm closer to the clouds up here_

She raised her hands, shooting her purple magic into the sky, turning the curse back into her own, changing everyone's life, everyone's destiny.

Even hers.

_You can take everything I have_

_You can break everything I am_

_Like I'm made of glass_

_Like I'm made of paper_

_Ohh_

_Go on and try to tear me down_

_I will be rising from the ground_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

_Like a skyscraper_

And while the smoke swallowed her Regina replayed Emma's words on her mind one last time.

"We'll see each other again, Regina...I promise. I will find you."

Emma was a real Charming after all.

But in that moment the hated line had lost all its negativity.

Hearing Emma say it had given her comfort, had given her hope.

"Stay strong, Regina. Stay strong. Till we meet again."

And although she was crying a smile appeared on Regina's face, because she trusted Emma.

And she believed in her savior.

They would find a way back, they would find each other again.

And till then she would indeed stay strong.

**The End.**


End file.
